Way of the Daimyo
Way of the Daimyo is a Second Edition sourcebook for Legend of the Five Rings Roleplaying Game including mechanics for the Second Edition as well as the d20 version of the RPG. It details the path of the courtier and high-ranking characters in the empire of Rokugan. The options presented within allow characters to command courts, armies, cities, provinces, or even the Empire itself. Credits * Writing: Shawn Carman, Jed Carleton, Rob Dake, Chris Hand, Kim Hosmer, Seth Mason, Aaron Medwin, Fred Wan, Rich Wulf, Brian Yoon * Editor: D.J. Trindle * Additional Editing: Katie Yates * Creative Director: Mark Jelfo * Art Director: jim pinto * Graphic Designer: Mario Rivas * Cover Artist: William O'Connor * Interior Artists: Cris Dornaus * Typesetter: Mario Rivas * Chief of Operations: Maureen Yates * Brand Manager: Raymond Lau * Production Manager: Mary Valles * Layout and Graphic Design based on work by: Cynthia Fliege & Dawn Murin * Playtesters: Mikel Burns, Ryan Carman, Jacobe Callahan, Jed Carleton, Jacob Chearham, Andy Cowell, Robert Dake, Joel Parker Kinstle, Chris Lesinsky, Paul Meador, Dan Moenster, Christopher Osborn, Marc Quintard, Matthew Schenck, Sam Sheddan, Cynthia Steward, Louis Veal Table of Contents Introduction (Page 4) * Fiction "The city of Tsuma, 10 years ago": with Yasuki Kurama, Kakita Orihime, Kitsu Samatsu, Soshi Hiriko, Shiba Taiji, Doji Nagumo, and Kakita Dairu, after the Topaz Championship of 1156. * What is Way of the Daimyo? ** The Ambassador ** The Warlord ** The Sensei ** The Temple Keeper ** The Governor * Glory and Status ** Status ** Glory and Infamy * Skills, Advantages & Disadvantages * Gaining Stations * Losing Stations * New Mechanics Chapter One: The Provincial Governor (Page 15) * Fiction with Soshi Hiriko * Governor Systems * Skills and Advantages ** Gentrified Samurai New Path: Governor * New Advantages ** Soul of the City ** Artisan Patron ** Merchant Patron * City Systems ** Strongholds ** Enhancements * Cities and Provinces * The Basics * Event Tables * Campaign Ideas Chapter Two: The Ambassador (Page 31) * Fiction with Yasuki Kurama making a advantageous deal with Isawa Heichi in the Mantis Islands * Governor Systems * New Advantages ** Affluence ** Connected ** Master of the Court New Path: Hatamoto * Web of Influence * Allies * Contingencies * Courtly Events * Using the Ambassador (and other political characters) in your campaign Chapter Three: The Warlord (Page 43) * Fiction with Kakita Orihime and Doji Tsirai, members of the Tenth Crane Legion * The Art of War * New Advantages ** Quartermaster ** Tactical Prodigy ** Veteran General New Path: Gunso New School: Master General * Army Creation * Mass Battle Rules * Maneuvers * The Tides of War * Campaign Ideas Chapter Three: The Master Sensei (Page 59) * Fiction with Master Sensei Shiba Taiji * To become a Master New Path: Master Sensei * New Advantages ** Blessing of the Stars ** Glorious Sensei ** Lessons from the Little Teacher ** Master of the Split Mind ** Silent Sensei ** Teaching the Dragon's Mind * Dojo Features * New Styles * Single Techniques, New Paths, and New Schools * The Dojo * Campaign Ideas Chapter Four: Keeper of the Temple (Page 75) * Fiction with Kitsu Samatsu, Keeper of Temple of the Western Wind, and his student Kitsu Jimaru * Temple Keeper Systems New Path: Master Keeper * Temple Creation * Making Magic * Founding new shugenja or monk dojo * Campaign Ideas Chapter Five: Creating New Schools (Page 91) * Appendix: Creating New Schools ** Creating a School in your Campaign * Appendix: Creating a Minor Clan ** Establishing a Minor Clan: the Firefly Clan Category:RPG Books